Past References
by Diggin'AWell
Summary: This story is about the top 15's pasts from Poke Problems Thts about it you should read the other story tht i mentioned...R&R!
1. The Matt

**ororo.42/2hott4u:** this story is about the Matt's past, back when he was just called Matt!

Disclaimer: We do not own pokemon for if we did all the people who helped with our stories would work with us. Do they? No!

**The Matt's past **

**20 years before the actual 'poke problems' story**

Our young destined to be great trainer just turned six and already had 5 Pokemon (Combusken, Heracross, Diglett, Onix, Piplup) he's trained tirelessly since he got his 1st pokemon a month ago (Torchic) he decided to take today off because it was his own birthday.

He walked home with his pokemon well rested and by his side (but in there poke balls) He walked inside and was greeted by the wondrous smell of…FRENCH TOAST, Matt lunged towards the kitchen, where he saw his mother, she wasn't very tall but she had a nice feeling (you know that feeling that when your near someone and you feel safe) but he barely nodded to her as he jumped onto the table and grabbed his food and started consuming it. About 20 minutes of consuming food later, "Hey mom do we have any more-." he was interrupted with a giant palm on his blonde haired head that almost crushed his skull. He looked behind him at a very tall and strong man standing behind his chair.

"Dad!" he screamed with a smile.

"That's 'the' dad" his father said and his son gave him a (--) look and his wife hit him in the head (which since she was short and he was huge, she had to jump) he winced and turned and glared at her. She gave him a nastier glare and he backed off.

"So why were you home so late…I waited all night, mister mini-you was out all night too, so how did you think I felt about that." Lisa (Matt's mom's real name)

"Um…bad" the Dave said sarcastically (Matt's dad's name, prefers 'the' in front of his name because he is the strongest trainer in the world) She snapped him a angered expression, but he smiled it off.

"Were you out all night training with your Pokemon?" The Dave asked his son while patting him 'a good job, that's my boy' pat, which angered Lisa.

"Don't encourage him to do this, now back to why you were out" she said getting impatient.

"Well there's this new group, they're called team rocket" he sat down preparing for a long story "everyone's joining them because they took out Patrick (5th strongest) and stole all his Pokemon because Patrick wouldn't let him join the top 5(its top 5 back then). Yea I had to give Patrick a vacation until we return his Pokemon to him. He was upset but I had to do it. this group has to be dealt with, but with just me, Mark, Wormy, Danny (the other members of the top 5, in order from there numbers) I don't think we're enough for these damned team rocket shit bags!" his anger rose, he was not very happy with the current situation, "that's why we want to change the top 5 to the top 15" he paused and looked at his son, "so train hard my son, I want you to join" Matt's baby blue eyes brightened and his smile widened.

"And that is why I give you this as a birthday present" he said handing him a small Pokeball.

He took and impatiently yelled "What Pokemon is it?"

"Test I out."

Matt was about to throw it inside the kitchen, when his father yelled "NOT HERE, IN THE BACK YARD" they went out to the back yard and he activated the Pokeball and threw it in the grass it opened and white glowing light started to flood out and into a shape of Pokemon. It formed into a green Rayquaza that flew up high. Matt's eyes were wide times 3.

"But that's…your…Rayquaza" he said pointing at the enormous dragon.

"Not anymore, it's yours now" he said and smiled as he saw his cry in joy.

"Nice big dragon…thing…pokemon…it's…big" a little girl came by and said. She stood gaping at it.

"WHO ARE YOU?!!" Matt screamed at the little girl in front of him.

"Hi! I'm Marina, I'm here for Pokemon, adventuring, training, etc" she said with a smile on her face.

"Oh so your little Marina, yes your mentor will be this little boy here" Matt's mother said pointing to him, which made his eyes widen.

"What!? Why me!?" I need to continue training so I can get into the new elite!" he yelled, his mother gave him a stern look that usually worked but he stood his ground against this.

"So, when do we start training?" Marina butted in.

"Didn't you hear me!? I'm not going to train you!"

"Well, that's not what your parents say."

"Hey Matt, come here for a second" his father called him.

He walked over there waiting for what his father had to say. "Look I need you to do this, do you know why? Because her father, my good friend died recently" Matt's eyes widened "Yes he died because he couldn't stand up to the rockets. But he gave his daughter his 6 strong Pokemon for training, but she doesn't know how to control them, now ask yourself, if I died and you didn't know how to get stronger, wouldn't you be desperate for strength?" Matt decided that it might be ok to consider training "And one last thing, all her father wanted was for her to help the elites and become one of them, in his place."

"So, are you guys gonna talk about my fathers death much longer" Marina said, Matt and the Dave fell backwards, and Lisa chuckled.

"Fine, I'll train her but that doesn't mean that I'll stop doing what I'm destined to do." He said flicking his blonde hair up with his head.

"Wouldn't dream of it" Marina said.

"I don't need your opinion on anything!" He said angered.

"Whatever."

"Grrrrr!" he glared at her.

"You know, I think this is the beginning of one of the best relationships ever" Lisa said happily.

**But little did any of them know that the highest tragedy was about to happen that night, and change Matt forever…**

'Ring, ring' the Dave answered it "Yes, uh-huh, WHAT, fine I'll be right there!" He ran to the door.

"What's wrong?" Lisa screamed.

"I'll explain later" he said and ran out the door.

**Little did The Dave notice that he had left his Pokemon in his other jacket and that Matt was out for another all night train**

He ran into the woods and entered a clearing where he saw his brother dead on the floor (Mark) "You bastard!!" he said and lunged at the leader of the rockets, Paul (his other brother, youngest of the family) "I'll kill you now!!!" he screamed but was stopped by an enormous Dragonite in front of him.

"On the contrary, brother, the top 5 ends here! HYPER BEAM" the Dragonite sent an outstanding hyper beam at the Dave.

He dodged in a flash step which the Dragonite did not notice and got countered by a punch to the stomach, which in turn hit its internal organs and killed it.

His eyes narrowed and pupils turned into skinny narrow ovals, and he glared at Paul, "I'm done, you're going to die now" he lunged in a flash step towards Paul but what he didn't notice was Paul had a trip up his sleeve (literally) he reached into his sleeve and pulled out a sword and thrusted it at The Dave, impaling him in the heart.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Matt had come out of the bushes where he had been watching the whole battle. Tears were flooding from his face. Paul smiled and kicked Matt in the face knocking back a few feet.

He walked away and away and away until he was gone and Matt continued to cry until his father touched him. His eyes focused and he looked at his father, rain poured onto his mustached, face and hat, and the pony tail in the back of his hair.

"Son, its ok, all…I…want from…you…is to…surpass me…and…kill Paul…and the rockets…make what I wanted…a…re…ali…ty." his last words and he died.

Matt's eyes narrowed and his pupils turned into the narrow sharp ovals like his fathers did. "I will…father."

**That day Matt left his mother and took Marina with him to train, and the worst of all, his eyes changed, and he dyed his blonde hair brown.**

Breaking Benjamin's: Breath

**4 years later, Matt had killed Paul and most of the rockets and Giovanni became the new leader and because Giovanni is a gym leader Matt could not kill him **

'_Father'_

**He had become ten, and he had created the top 15 just as his father wished for him to do, he backed off and allowed the titles of the top 15 to be decided after 5 years of training later**

'_Have I done well?'_

**At the age of 15 he had become the strongest trainer in the world and he had took the title of 'The' Matt **

'_Please, that's all I want'_

**And as Marina was offered second seat to the top 15, she refused, she needed to make sure no one slipped in and finished the top 15 like last time, only with the top 5**

'_To make you proud of me'_

**His eyes will never change back to the way they were but his eyes can at least rejuvenate into a darker shade of blue, his hair remains the dark shade of brown the same as his fathers.**

'_Son'_

**Everyone that knew The Matt when he was Matt have died (well except marina) they all died in trusting the Matt's actions, always loving him**

'_How can you even think that I'_

**And even now, The Matt continues to control the rockets actions with his force, and on the day of his father's death, he kills the rockets chances to ever rebuild themselves.**

'_That I've ever not been proud of you'_

**The matt smiles and continues his happy life with his new friends, never forgetting his vows or of his father.**

**Ororo.42/2hott4u: **Ok that was only the first chapter! The chapters after this is how we met the other top 15 and some more stuff about Kin and the Rockets hatred of the top 15 (except for Marina cause she works for them but not by stealing) oOo and everyone who's in the story "Poke Problems" (if you're reading this) tell me some of the background stuff you want for your characters. Okay! Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. DarkJak

Ororo.42/2hott4u: this is a little bloody but if you read it you'll understand…Darkjak was once evil that's all you get you'll have to read it.

**10 years back from the original story**

A small deserted village that wasn't far from a huge town famous of the world of pokemon, it was a turning point for most people because it happened so fast no one really knew what had happened until it became a danger. Everyone just tried to ignore the fact that random people were disappearing and never being found, not until…he was caught in the act. He attacked a large number of people and there were several witnesses to the crime, it became that the population of the town was taking a dangerous drop. And if continued it would mean disaster. That's why the mayor recruited the must able people for the job…the top elite of the pokemon top 15…the matt and marina. (Wow pretty long…well THAT long…)

The matt and Marina arrived in their usual colorful clothing, except for the knife that was strapped to marinas thigh, and the katana that was attached to the matt's belt.

"this is about the murders made by the guy in the long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat with red lining that is closed at his chest right?" asked the matt getting down to business.

"yes, it is…we have tried to deal with it ourselves but it has gotten way out of our hands" the mayor said rubbing his hands together "he has no real targets, but when he attacks and someone else seems them…they…disappear…sniffs…sobbs…" the mayor continued to cry and cry until he said "he attacked my daughter last night and…I haven't seen her since" he feel to his knees crying

"Don't worry we'll take care of…and lets hope that this won't take long…" Marina said and they left.

"So…we have no idea where this…monster is" Marina said.

"I do" Marina looked at with a little surprise. "He's not very smart we know that, he doesn't seal his trail of blood when he takes his victims.

"Which means…he kills his victims before him…kidnaps them" Marina's eyes widened "then that means that there's…no hope for the mayor's daughter…"

"I don't care about the mayors daughter…that's not my job…what I care about is the hunt of this…prey!" the matt's eyes narrowed and his pupils sharpened until they became clear skinny ovals. His smiled turned into a demonic smile showing his teeth.

Marina got angered when she looked at the matt her teeth grinding '_damn I thought this might happen…whenever matt sees to much blood and a strong opponent causing it…he goes into this…animal…he hasn't…overcome this problem yet.'_

The matt and Marina quickly in the direction of where the scent of blood was and continued until they exited town. They ran for about another mile to find a small town that was in ruins. the matt's eyes widened "the scent runs…underground" marina looked at him like he was crazy " I know it sounds crazy but…and I know your going to hate this…a lot! ...but…it might be in the…sewers"

Marinas eyes shot open as she looked at the matt "ARE YOU SHITTING ME!" she yelled at him.

"I told you, you would hate it…" the matt said smirking

"Are you sure it's the sewers!!"

"Look…this place is obviously been broken down for more than 5 years which means that the sewers had had to have dried out and the smell SHOULD be gone"

"Whatever…"

They walked around until they found a sewer entrance. They pulled it opened looked down. Both eyes went as wide as they could. Then Marina screamed at the top of her longs bye looking down into the sewers they realized that this murder had been down here for a long time…because it was a blood bath and I mean literally instead of sewage it was filled p with 4 inches of blood. There were random body parts everywhere just floating.

The matt's started to slobber as his teeth started to bare. He growled in an uncontrollable rage. His battle eyes activated and he dove down into the sewers and Marina (who completely didn't want to) jumped into after him and kicked him sending him into the wall which made a crater into the wall. Marina quickly grabbed her black knife with silver lines on it pulled it out and put it to the matt's neck and screamed "SNAP OUT OF IT MATT!! I KNOW YOU! YOU CAN OVERCOME THIS!!" and he did, and then he fell to his knees.

"Sorry Marina, this was just too…much…blood…"

'_I can't believe how full of rage he becomes when that happens to him…soon…__**I **__wont even be able to stop him_' Marina thought with worry '_and if he cant be controlled…hell become just like his uncle Paul…crazy with power…but the world wont get through it this time.' _she looked at him then gazed around '_it kills me to think this but…if it comes to that…I'll have to kill him before he goes full uncontrollable' _

Suddenly there were splashes, someone, or something was coming there way. And when they had realized what had come they were crazy with amazement. 4 Hondooms appeared in front of them. But the thing was they were pure blood red.

"There not shinys are they?" the matt asked.

"Never, I know hondoom shinnies and there not even red"

"Then that's blood…so the reason we couldn't detect them earlier because all they smell like is blood"

"Exactly…look at that!" Marina pointed out to a man that was looking at them from the corner of the sewer.

"hondooms…fresh meat…" he quickly turned and ran then a hoondoom boldly charged at marina she quickly grabbed her knife and cut off the hondooms leg letting blood splattering causing the pokemon to cry in pain.

"I'll take care of these losers…you get the murderer" the matt's nodded knowing that the hoondooms were nothing special and that Marina could handle herself he chased after the man.

He lost track of were he had went because he was far away when Marina spotted him. But the matt noticed that his scent was not of blood so he was able to track him by scent. He turned around the corner where the matt knew there was a dead end where he was. As he reached the dead end his eyes grew wide as chills ran threw his body he couldn't believe what he saw. His teeth were engraved into an arm where blood was leaking out of it…but the arm was not anyone's arm…its was the mayors daughters!

The matt's eyes were twitching tremendously at that deadly sight of cannibalism. The murderer smiled then spoke "Darkjak's the name, and you?" the matt could not believe what he was hearing a cannibal talking to him like a normal not crazy human being. And then he disappeared out of nowhere, the matt snapped out of his phase and pulled out his katana to block the long black rope object was twirling deadly at him. It wrapped around his katana, the matt held his ground. darkjak twirled the other end of the black object, which the matt had noticed was a chain, a black chain!

He smiled evilly at the matt "so you're stronger than the others you will be a great feast" he threw the other end of the chain at the matt, the matt's katana was stuck due to the other end of the chain holding its place so the matt used his arm to block to the chain from his face. It wrapped itself around his left arm. darkjak's smile deepened as he pulled on the both side of chain the matts eyes widened as the chain sunk into his skin and caused many tears and rips and his skin.

"I see…your chain is charred with little blades that easily cut through flesh" the matt heaved

"Yes…it's much easier to cut my meat that way"

"Then lets end this, you sicko"

darkjak threw one end of the chain at the matt which he dodged, darkjak jumped over the matt and threw the other end which rapped around his arms holding him still, the matt dropped his sword which stuck into the ground, darkjak thrust at the matt. the matt reacted quickly by grabbing the hilt of the katana and flipped it around for it to face up he pushed and gashed through darkjaks right shoulder as darkjak screamed in bloody pain as he slid across the blood filled sewer. Darkjak kicked blood at the matt while his mouth was open ready to talk, blood flew into his mouth and darkjak realized how stupid he had just become.

'_Three days grace: animal I have become'_

**The matt gave an evil smile similar to darkjaks only crazier, his eyes changed from their normal state into their battle stare as he laughed crazily**

_Darkjak announced "I see, so the disease runs through your veins too, the disease of bloodlust that is" the matt frowned and glared at Darkjak "and the only way to cure this evil curse, is to overcome it with your will like I have!" the matt's smile returned and then he disappeared and appeared behind Darkjak and sliced through his other shoulder with the katana._

_The matt continued swing the deadly weapon in random places, hits increasing, Darkjak losing the battle, the matt becoming even more out of control. _

_Blood was everywhere for Darkjak he could not see his vision was to blurry due to blood lose, all he could hear was the matt's laughter and taunting, the smell of blood was everywhere, his body had turned numb to so many gashes. all his senses were out, except one, which he acted in instinct lunged at the matt and dug his death into the matts shoulder. _

_the matt quickly elbowed him off and his demonic smile faded as he realized what had happened, his smile quickly returned as he lost control again, launching his weapon at Darkjak impaling him through the hand and dragging him back into the wall as he breathed happy he listened closely as the matt closed in. he took one look at his face and realized death was approaching him, he couldn't move and was aware of it, he just sat there eyes closed waiting for death, waiting for the hell he was going to burn in._

_But death didn't come, in fact as he glanced at the matt, he had fallen to the ground in screams like he was fighting something inside him, maybe he was. Maybe his will had grown stronger, maybe after being bit it snapped something into him. Was it possible for him to overcome his dark side and disease in such a bloody place, the place where you would never believe he had conquered it? Darkjak focused his eyes and noticed that the matt was crying tears streaming from his face, he was mumbling something distant something about family, but it was far away from Darkjak. _

**Darkjak realized it too for the first time he was thinking straightly; you know what they say, near death experiences always change people, but for darkjak it made him think, really hard. it made his intentions all of his actions since he had 'overcome' his disease seem doubtful and maybe even regretted.**

'_Have I really overcome this disease…? Or have I just encouraged it with my will…? The matt is fighting this disease….am I…? Or am I just feeding it power…? I don't know…have all I done since my parents died all been in vain…? have I really become the animal I think I am…?' _

**These questions killed his mind as his thoughts deepened onto the matts perceptive**

'_he's the number one trainer in the world…and he's lost even more than I have, yet he still fights this disease…without becoming an animal like I have…I realize now…that what I'm doing is sick and wrong…and must stop…no…will stop'_

**Darkjaks thoughts stopped and he glanced at the matt to see him rising from his feet, muscles flexed, eyes pulsing, pain running through his veins, sweat emptying from his body. Then as he rose to the top he screamed with agony and bloodlust, he fell to his knees and vomited out so much. **

'_matt!!' marina thought as she finished the hondooms off and hurried over toward the direction of the screaming 'impossible, I don't know what happened but matt couldn't have fallen especially to this guy…but…if he's screaming with blood lust…then that means he's lost control and that murderer is dead now…I have to kill him now if that happens…' _

**As foot steps approached Darkjak got up and got ready to defend himself but only to fall back to his knees as the matt rose and offered Darkjak his hand. Darkjak gazed at it for awhile until he saw Marina run through the hallway where both of them have overcame the sickness **

"_Matt what's going on? What are you doing? I thought he was the enemy" Marina screamed_

**darkjak turned his head in shame remembering what terror and devastation he had caused, he still was expecting death Marina didn't seem like she would be able to forgive him for his sins, it seemed as she would be the one to kill him.**

"_He was, now he's one of the top 15 he's very strong and he helped me over come my sickness" the matt was very serious _

**Darkjaks gaze looked up at the matt whose hand was still outstretched to help him, Darkjak took it and rose to his feet, he would never admit it but it even looked like he was crying, he never had anyone help him before, he was always alone, but now he understood what it felt like, and he was happy.**

'_Hello I'm Darkjak, 'I'm moody and still use the weapon I did when I fought the matt, still where the same clothes but'_

**Darkjak at first became number 12 of the top 15, but because he messed up and let weaklings in top 15 spots he was switched with marina and became number 2 as she became number 12, and actually she became friends with Darkjak even knowing what he did, he's changed is what she probably would say**

'_I no longer devour flesh and kill for pleasure, I am what ,most people say normal, but the things I did will always haunt me, they will never die, I know that to well and so does the matt and maybe even marina…'_

ororo.42/2hott4u: it's the end now was it bloody, well compared to the later chapters of poke problems this is nothing…I wrote this…me ororo


	3. Tom

Ororo.42/2hott4u: this is toms past…yea…nothing clever

**17 years from the actual poke problem story **

The winds were strong as the snow fell from the darkened sky, the two very young travelers walked very slowly through the snow as there body temperatures started to drop dangerously low, it only took a few more minutes for cold and exhaustion to take over and both children collapsed in front of a big wooden cabin.

A big shadowy figure opened the door and hurried to the children, surprisingly picking them up gently, he scurried into his home to cover them up with several blankets by the fire. The tall strong man looked at them both closely. One was a female with short blue hair and cute face. (Marina) and one was a somewhat tall for his age brown haired boy with cuts and bruises all over his body and face. (Matt)

They laded there for about 5 hours until matt's senses kicked in when he smelled something hot and steamy, his instincts then activated as he got up and ran toward the smell blindly ignoring the truth.

He ran into the kitchen and noticed a tall big man and by tall I mean like 7 foot 6 inches. His muscular body also was intimidating, matt hauled to a stop as he stared at the giant, ready for if the giant attacked him.

but he didn't in fact what he said was "good morning, names Tom…and yours" matt stared at him, still seeing if he was lying, he saw no detection of falsehood so he answered "I'm matt, and the girl in there is Marina"

Tom smiled at that and handed matt a giant plate "here you look like you haven't eaten in awhile" Tom stated but somewhat asked

"Thanks, I haven't really" Matt answered

"Care to explain why you were outside in the freezing temperatures,"

"Well, have you ever heard of the top 5?"

"Yea"

"Well, my father number 1, the Dave, died and the top 5 fell, he gave me a mission to rebuild it, and keep the rockets in place" tom shuddered at the name of the rockets, matt gave him a questioning look but continued "well, we attacked a main base in the rockets organization and burned it down" toms eyes widened

"You did that just by 'urselfs?" he asked surprised

"Yea, I'm number ones son and some day will be number one myself, so get used to saying 'the' Matt" he smiled and so did Tom "but anyway, they started chasing us, we managed to escape to here but afterward we collapsed of exhaustion, like you saw us…by the way, thanks you really saved our butts. And speaking of which, I should have had a katana with me. Would you happen to know where that is?"

"Yea" Tom pointed to a room that held outside tools and other items; Matt entered the room and saw something that made him jump. There next to his two foot long katana was a 10 foot tall hammer with inscriptions on it, of a rock pushing giant gusts of wind out of its way as it dropped.

He decided to ignore it; he grabbed his katana and walked over to Marina nudging her to wake up. He was stopped when a fist hit his face. He flew back and cratered into the wall. Tom's eyes widened as he saw what had happened.

Matt stupidly went back to Marina and nudged her again, this time she grabbed him by the throat and tossed him into the fire and quickly laded down into her cuddly blankets trying to fall asleep. (She didn't even open her eyes) Matt screamed like hell as he jumped out of the fire. Part of his clothing was torched and some was still on fire. He scrambled and dove for the ground and started screaming "drop, roll, stop!!" repeating the actions "THIS ISNT WORKING!! DAMN YOU FIREMEN!!"

A vein popped in Marinas head as she opened her eyes and yelled "MATT SHUT THE FUCK UP, I AM TRYING TO SLEEP!! DO YOU WANT ME TO TRAP YOU IN THE FIREPLACE SO THAT YOU WILL BURN!!!" she screamed louder than Matt which was surprising considering that he was the one on fire. This whole time Tom stood there trying to conceal his laughter until Marina noticed him and lunged at him (she was not intimidated by his size like Matt was at first) tackling him to the floor and holding his vest with her hands "WHO ARE YOU!!? AND WHY DID YOU BRING US HERE!!?" she interrogated him.

"Marina stop he helped us…we would've been dead if it wasn't for him" Matt said trying to help tom

She ignored him and continued interrogating Tom "tell me answers NOW! Do you work for the rockets!? Or are you an assassin trying to hunt us down to kill us!?"

"I told you stupid, he saved us, his names Tom! Stop being mean just because you're cranky!" he yelled at her

Her head twisted in the direction of Matt, she released tom and gave matt a death glare "…cranky…hehehe…you…think I'm…cranky…hehehe…I'LL SHOW YOU CRANKY DAMMIT!!" she lunged at Matt but was stopped when Tom grabbed her and put his weight on top of her. Forcing her to the ground and crushing her.

"You bastard release me!" she struggled to get free but it was no use, Tom had to weigh at least 400 pounds

"Look Marina…" he told her all that happened and by the end of the story she had calmed down and turned down attack mode, then Tom released her only to be slapped in the face because of it. "Marina…" he started but she stopped him

"Don't even; I _**had to**_ slap him, I had to deal with 20 minutes of 400 pounds on my back, so no bitching" she said cracking her back.

"Hehe…maybe the word bitching or bitch can be referred to as when people wake up grumpy" (if you read the actual poke problems story you'll get that) he said happily

Matt glanced at Tom and for the first time realized what he was wearing but his pants and unbuttoned vest were spread with scars and rips, he had a bald head but made up for it with a long scruffy beard, his muscles were Godzilla like

"Well this sucks…" Marina said finishing up her food that tom had presented her like he did matt

"What?" Matt asked

"Don't you get it, the rockets are tracking us, they'll find out we were here and probably kill tom!" Tom's eyes widened but he still stood still

"Yea…I was thinking about that, and now that we are both healed, I say all three of us see the rockets off, and destroy them" Matt said smiling yet still serious. both tom and Marina gave him questioning looks "think about, if we see them off and they never reach the house, we can take care of the first wave easily and then be on our way leading them away from tom" Matt finished and Marina smiled

"Now that isn't a retarded plan…for once" and she looked away and smirked

"But I want to help you guys out!" Tom burst in. Marina and matt gave him questioning looks. Matt smiled and we to tom

"Tom, I wanted to ask a favor…you can help us later, after we end the rocket leader's life…and my uncle…Paul" he looked up at tom's face who was horrorstruck "this is only for me and Marina that is what my parents entrusted me with" his voice of the utmost seriousness, Matt and Marina were very similar in the way that they had to live without both there parents.

"but…for right now, you can fight the rockets as much as you want, it's only the first wave so only around 100 rockets will appear…" Marina said trying to help him understand. He smiled at that.

Instantly the heard a large shouts: "WERE ON YOUR TRAIL BRATS, WE KNOW YOUR IN THAT HOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!" Matt's and Marina eyes widened as they ran to the window and saw the rockets approaching. Only there was one thing different, it wasn't just the first wave. Waves 2 and 3 joined forces and all were marching together in all Marina estimated that there was about 500 rockets there.

"Bitch!!" Matt screamed, "should we run?"

"There's no point, even if we run there too close, they already see what tom looks like, which means that he is now a criminal too" Marina said grunting

"This isn't going to be very easy now, but it will at least be a challenge" Matt smiled

Matt unsheathed his katana, Tom retrieved his massive hammer, and Marina pulled out of her pants pocket a small black hilted waizashi(for you who don't know what this is it's a smaller version of a katana, about 1/3 of a katana) , the blade of her newly appeared weapon was a shiny silver, unlike the back of the blade that did not cut which was pure black.

They readied there weapons as the rockets grew ever so closer than they ever intended them to. The one rocket that seemed like the eagerest, or greediest it seemed because he went after the most wanted person of the three, matt. Though greedy he also was very stupid, he was about 2 feet taller than matt, he also was very ugly. Matt's smile curled with joy at the sight of this stupid ugly man.

Matt's fist pierced into the large stomach, with such speed the rocket didn't even notice what happened especially after the punch, his eyes dilated and he fell to the floor.

Matt's katana remained in his unused hand. All the rockets hesitated for a little to hear what would happen next "is this all you can do…you know I take back what I said about this being a challenge, it's just gonna be a warm up". All the rockets charged forward towards matt, but as three tried to over power matt a giant object came crashing down and crushed them into nothing but blood and clothing. Matt looked up and saw toms hammer had crushed the rockets.

"Matt, take back even that, this crowd is so pathetic, I could just spit and beat them all" Tom smirked and saw anger form in the rockets eyes as they charged for tom this time. Until silver and black slashes flew by destroying 5 rockets into a bloody mess. Tom and matt looked over to see Marina's grin grinding the side of her face.

"Not even that tom, we could stare and breath and they'd fall and beg for mercy" Marina's taunt killed the rockets pride. They all drew their weapons and made no hesitation and charged with hate in their eyes. Marina smirked at the sight of her taunt working so well.

Matt and tom continued the bloodshed with there weapons, but marina just stood there watching them continuing to smirk. Matt looked back with an angry expression and yelled "what the hell do you think your doing!!" her smirk faded. "We need you for this!"

"Well isn't that dandy, but…I just got my nails done" she said exposing her pink nails. Matt's eyes widened with rage and anger at her until reality smacked him in the face. He let tom take over for a few seconds as he turned his back to the rockets and stared at marina.

"Hey marina"

"Yes"

"What do you think of my figure?"

"…your very muscular" she pointed out the obvious

"This isn't fat it's sexy" he replied in an angry way

"Ok…seems right…"

"THERE!!! YOURE NOT MARINA!! SHE WOULD NEVER ADMIT TO MY SEXINESS!!" matt yelled at her and everyone had a sweat drop, even the rockets "and marina would make an excuse to not fight a battle, give an excuse not to fight, and paint her nails pink!!" matt continued "so…where is she…and who are you really…?"

"you're very observant" the fake Marina said pulling off an exact mask of marinas face "I am jade third captain of team rocket" her real face was not like marinas, she had a beauty mark on her left cheek, (that wasn't working) and she was a lot more crooked faced then marina, and her hair was the same color of marinas only longer and in the back. "And for your friend…" she walked off where she was standing and marina popped out of the snow somewhat dazed but mostly pissed.

"There are three commanders here right" matt said looking back at the other commanders disguised as normal rockets.

"Impressive…but just like your friend, we'll crush y-." she was stopped with a fist in the face, but not just an ordinary fist; it was marinas (ouch!).

Jades nose was bleeding "alright everyone gets their own commander but the bitch is mine!!!" marina said anger erupting from her

"Hey kid" said a creepy deep voice behind. Matt quickly slashed at the voice only to slash the air. He saw the commander back up until he was about 30 yards from matt. "Well, aren't you the fast one, I'm commander number 6, Iba" the man wore dark robes but had a short hair style.

A huge thump was heard behind matt, his head jerked in the noises direction as he saw an axe collide against toms hammer. "I know it sounds cheesy, but I'm commander 10, Thor…but…I don't have to tell you that, brother" the tall man said, he was about the size as tom, but he had a head full of long gold hair

Then as if an instant occurred, weapons collided, and bodies flew into the snow. Hammer vs. axe, Katana vs. medieval sword, and waizashi vs. knife.

tom was on the defense, his emotional balance was being disrupted because of his brother's reappearance as a rocket, and because he had an axe. but tom did take a few good swings here and there. '_if I can just wait to he wears himself out enough so that I can slam him' _toms plan was thought

Matt's sword was faster than Iba's but not as powerful, usually matt depended on cutting the opponents weapon in half or breaking through it, but Iba's blade kept him at a distance. _'All I need to do is continue to slash at a distance until he gets pissed and charges at me' _matt thought

Marina was crazy with her weapon flipping and stabbing, the only the thing was her opponent had dazed her so she was not as accurate as usual. She continued to slash, as jade continued to defend valiantly. '_As soon as I'm not dazed she's dead' _was all that was in marinas mind.

as soon as they thought there plans, everything fell into place as Thor slammed his weapon into the hard rock, sustaining it, Iba charged at the matt with great speed but matt ducked under swing, and jade tripped on a hole in the snow.

Tom quickly swung his massive hammer and smashed Thor's chest, Thor's bones cracked and he flew back dead, matt swung his blade with great speed and cut Iba in half exactly at the waist, marina dove from where she was standing and shoved the waizaishi into Jades chest, piercing her heart.

The rockets watched in awe at the defeat at there commanders with such ease, they slowly turned and ran like little baby's, never to return. all three of our champions smiled at there victory.

matt looked at the blood scattered across the floor and noticed that this was the starting point of the war, this is where it would be hard to do everything, now all of those rockets know what they look like.

'_Stoned sour: through the glass'_

**They traveled through the icy terrain for about another two days, tom included, leaving behind his house, tom set off to help and protect the only ones that had helped and cared for him**

'_hey tom, I don't care what marina says, when I kill Paul lets find each other and I want you to become part of the top 15'_  
**when they reached the second of the 3 main rocket bases tom parted ways from them and dedicated his life to train until he was strong enough to see matt and be able to at least make a dent.**

'_I would be glad to matt, but you know, I'm to weak right now, I think when we arrive at the second base ill go and train allowing you to do your mission'_

**After matt finished his mission tom was the one to find him, and they fought he was corned by toms hammer and was given a scar on his left leg from it**

'_Hey matt long time no see'_

**the battle ended at that, and tom was first appointed as number 8 of the top 15, that is until destiny became number 8 and he got upgraded to number 3.**

'_Hey, tom, It's the matt now, remember?'_

**Tom lives as the oldest and longest friend of marina and matt.**

'_You never do change do you?'_

ororo.42/2hott4u: well that's the end, again ororo.42 wrote this (cause oros lazy)


	4. Regei

ororo.42/2hott4u: this is Regei's freaking past, and actually, Regei is like the only person who helps try to destroy the rockets with me and marina after my father dies, wow, that's weird, everyone must be scared babies, and this will be , like the 3rd shortest of all the pasts probably (well compared to the others)

**17 years before actual story (exactly right after the end of toms past, you know when tom and matt part ways)**

Marina and matt slowly and carefully walked towards their next target, the 2nd of the rockets bases, and the weakest. They had defeated the 2nd strongest base. So most of the rockets had gone to the strongest rockets base, were Paul was located.

"Paul anticipated I'd go to where he was so he sent most of his troops to protect him, so that's why well attack this base, just to destroy all his reinforcements" matt said smirking.

"Why are you repeating what I just said" Marina said and Matt fell to the floor "are you just trying to impress the readers?"

"Yes! But you ruined it by saying that…WHY!!"

Marina smirked slyly "because its fun"

After their quarrel Matt and Marina quickly ran down to the base and slowly snuck into it. Security was of the utmost worst, they could've just regularly walked trough the walls and they wouldn't have noticed them. Marina walked rather fast through the base as if she was not wanted for 3 million dollars. Matt didn't really care about his walking either, with his katana at the ready; he wasn't really scared of anyone.

Matt heard a scream from another street in the rocket base, I was followed by a continuous loud gun shots. Matt and Marina quickly ran towards the scream just jumping over the walls in the base. As they got to the wall, Marina stopped matt from running right into the sight they were seeing.

There were about ten dozen and a mid sized Jamaican man with a giant afro about the size of his own body, charging into the base as the trampled the rockets in their way. The man help a TMP (a small machine gun) in his one hand and his other was pointed at the main rocket building where the leader was located, who was a master of the sword, Alexander. Matt and Marina stayed back as this man charged with his men towards the base until a small army, if you could call it that, that was about 4 dozen rockets, that seemed about how much there was of them.

Marina nudged Matt's arm as he looked at the 10 dozen people and noticed that the people were only militia (people who have no training and are normal village people) which scared matt because rockets had military training. Matt and Marina both new that they probably had to interfere with this battle.

Matt's attention fixed back on the guy that was guiding the militia who was now standing on a tower that showed his leadership. Matt's eyes went true wide as he saw a man in black ninja outfit burst out of the top building with a katana held over his shoulder. Matt didn't think he just reacted and he burst from his hiding spot and ran to the front of this man and as ninja thrust his weapon at the leader of the militia and stopped him with his own katana.

The mans eyes widened as he saw the two unknown people in front of him using swords against each other, he didn't back away, he just stared at them. Now close up Matt noticed that he wore rectangle glasses that darkened his brown eyes. The ninja backed off.

"You must be matt, son of the Dave" the ninja said removing his mask to reveal his true identity as Alexander.

Matt's stare deepened at him, he did a back flip all the way behind his rockets and smiled at matt "then this will be much more of a challenge"

Someone tapped Matt's shoulder, he turned around to see who it was and it was the leader with the TMP.

"Hello…my names Marcus, but most people call me Regei, so you're Matt the one who has kept everyone alive by fighting the rockets, you know, this makes my work for protecting my village seem meaningless." he said

Matt smiled and laughed, he had met some resistance who doesn't take the rockets crap. "Well its good to meet you" they shook hands "hey wanna team up" matt said

"Sure, why not, I mean we both wanna end this"

"But one thing…Alexander's mine"

"Sure, I don't mine I'll slowly move my men towards the base so they can burn it down" Regei signaling his men towards the base.

"No, go with them" Marina appeared in between them suddenly. Matt didn't even flinch but Regei jumped back scared "we can handle them by ourselves"

"Hell no, I'm not getting out on the action" Regei regained balance and smiled Matt smiled two.

"Hey Marina I like this guy" Matt said smiling.

"Really…well…Regei…can your men hold off about another hundred rockets" Regeis eyes widened as he shot a look a marina

"What!? And no there just militia"

"Alexander knew you would do that, so he set up a massacre for them" Marina quickly ran towards them. "Don't worry, I can handle 50 rockets easy" she ran towards them with a smirk on her face as she pulled her knife out off her leg strap.

"Well then, you ready for a war" Matt extended his hand Regei grabbed It." good, cause I plan to make you into the top 15 later after this"

"Lets start a riot"

'_**linkin park'**_

'_**What I've done'**_

Matt lunged forward followed slowly by Regei. Regei blasted an armada of bullets taking out 2 rockets at a time, as matt finished them with his blade he torn slashed chopped, shred. Blood was everywhere, it got in their hair, mouth, eyes but they ignored it as they keep moving forward.

Matt smiled curved to spread out very wide, as he screamed "ATTACK, KILL, OBLITERATE, DESTROY,BLOOD!!!!!!!!" his eyes curved and narrowed into sharp blank ovals as he slashed through his opponents as he repeated the process.

The rockets were stupid, but brave they jumped and struck at Matt and Regei, which only resulted in massacre, the body's flew away from the battle field due to the force of the blows, all you heard was screaming, Matts blood thirsty yells and gun shots.

Matt's blade stopped, Regeis gun stopped…everything was quiet, and horrible…all the rockets were nowhere, the only thing that could be seen was blood and black uniforms. A combination of black and red.

Matt started to laugh uncontrollably, his head tilted crazily towards Alexander, then he chuckled and smiled wider, who must've shit his pants because he was looking pretty bad, his hair looked like it had been ripped out his eyes wide, and he was drenched in his followers blood. He wanted to cry but fear wouldn't let him.

"I guess it's just you and me" Matt said

Alexander regained control and his calm. he smiled a little, "just one on one with me, well, that's good, cause now you're really gonna-." he stopped blank as something struck him through the chest and drove itself until it hurt. It was Matt's katana.

"I don't know what to call this form, how about 'crazy nerves'" he shifted his blade in Alexanders body, his smile increasing. Alexander couldn't breath, he just stared at Matt. "Well, bye, his smile disappeared as he cut up through Alexander's body then did several other slashes to make his body fade in the air.

An explosion was heard and then fire surrounded the base Regei smiled but as his men flooded out he quickly met with Marina.

"Don't worry there are a few injuries but what's to be expected, we had to fight a lot of rockets, I mean at-." she was stopped dead as she saw what had bestowed where Matt and Regei fought their rockets. Her eyes widened as she looked at matt and noticed his eyes. "It happened again, didn't it?"

"Yea, I call it 'crazy nerves'"

"**Well, at least it's almost over, but, Regei, continue to fight, and train, we'll deal with the rockets soon, and then we'll be back."**

'_Hi, I'm Marcus but most people call me Regei'_

"**Yea no problem"**

'_I believe that things always happen for a reason and if that reason is wrong, it should be corrected'_

"**We'll end this as soon as we can, so live, and don't die until we get back"**

'_I am the fourth strongest of all the trainers'_

"**And just remember"**

'_I am number 4 of the top 15'_

"**Lets start a riot"**

ororo.42/2hott4u: yea, its over, another past, and I dint check the grammar so no bitching, ororo wrote this


End file.
